The present disclosure relates to memories, and more particularly to semiconductor memory devices and memory systems including the same.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into non-volatile memory devices such as flash memory devices and volatile memory devices such as DRAMs. High speed operation and cost efficiency of DRAMs make it possible for DRAMs to be used for system memories. However, due to the continuing shrink in fabrication design rule of DRAMs, bit errors of memory cells in the DRAMs may rapidly increase and yield of the DRAMs may decrease.